Un peu d'amour
by jane9699
Summary: Felicia est fatiguée de la dépression de son patron Harry Osborn et des sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour lui qui semblent ne mener à rien. Une discussion va les sauver de la destruction. (Felicia Hardy/Harry Osborn).
1. Chapter 1

Un hurlement de fureur fit se stopper Felicia dans le couloir de Oscorp.

Un bruit de verre cassé.

Et encore un autre.

Felicia resta figée quelques instants. Puis lentement la jeune femme se prit la tête dans les mains.

Elle ne supportait plus cette situation.

Harry et ses crises de colère qui se transformaient en démence.

Harry dont la souffrance atteignait des sommets.

Harry qui ne la voyait pas.

Depuis qu'elle avait été engagée en tant qu'assistante du jeune homme, elle tentait d'être la meilleure employée possible. Elle faisait son travail avec précision, elle assistait aux réunions où elle devait supporter Menken et sa bande de requins.

Menken... Peu lui importait que Harry soit dépressif et au bord de quelque chose que personne ne pouvait nommer. Il voulait juste sa place. _Rapace._

Elle était juste une petite employée venue d'une petite campagne. Elle ne savait pas comment aider Harry.

Elle ne savait pas comment lui parler.

Comment lui dire de cesser de souffrir.

De se faire souffrir, alors qu'il avait la vie devant lui.

Que si son père et ses actionnaires et les gens en général n'étaient pas capable de voir ses qualités, qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, elle le voyait.

Qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se cacher derrière un masque de froideur et de prétention. Pour mieux se protéger.

Qu'il était en train de gacher sa vie pour quoi exactement?Pour des gens qui ne le méritaient pas.

Car tout le monde savait qu'Harry Osborn avait été envoyé en camp militaire à l'âge de 11 ans, arraché des siens, orphelin de mère, par un père qui le détestait.

Un père qui était désormais mort sans lui avoir donné une once d'amour.

Les bruits de couloir étaient redoutables, terribles, immondes.

Sans le vouloir, Felicia connaissait donc la vie d'Harry Osborn.

Elle était amoureuse de ce jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, à la peau pâle qui semblait ne voir que la noirceur autour de lui, et pas la beauté du monde.

Harry n'était pas mauvais. Mais son amertume devant le monde devant lequel il vivait le rendait inquiètant.

Il laissait exploser sa fureur devant la méchanceté, la violence, la cruauté d'un monde où le meilleur gagnait.

Elle savait qu'il avait un rapport ambigu avec Peter.

Harry Osborn était le genre de personne à vouloir désespéremment ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir.

Sans comprendre que d'autres étaient là autour de lui.

Felicia était fatiguée.

Elle avait envie de partir.

Pourquoi elle restait ?

Hé bien... Elle avait sûrement plus de fidélité et de cran qu'elle ne le pensait.

Arrivée devant le bureau de son patron, elle se stoppa devant la porte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Harry sanglotait.

Pleurait, pleurait,pleurait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste aucune larmes en lui.

Felicia resta figée quelques instants,et prit sa décision en quelques secondes.

Elle entra et fatiguée, à bout, elle attrapa le jeune homme et l'amena contre elle.

Elle vit ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise, tandis que ses mains tremblaient, ses yeux coulaient, se plissaient, reflétant une noirceur qui faisait peur à Felicia.

Felicia Hardy aimait son patron. Mais le problème était qu'elle avait aussi peur de ce qu'il était au fond de lui.

Elle avait peur d'Harry.

« Pourquoi ? »

Felicia sentit son cœur se glacer à ces mots. Elle se retint de trembler et murmura d'une voix dure, tranchante, tentant de se donner une contenance :

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

Elle vit les yeux d'Harry se durcir. Il se recula brusquement, la fixa avec fureur. Elle recula, fière, et dévastée.

« Pourquoi m'aider?Pourquoi faire preuve de gentilesse ? » siffla le jeune homme. «Les gens ne me témoignent des sourires et des compliments que parce qu'ils ont besoin de moi. De mon argent. De ma réputation. Pourquoi ?! »

Felicia écarquilla davantage les yeux, de stupéfaction, de consternation. Ce que le jeune homme venait de dire reflétait ce qu'elle avait compris depuis longtemps sur Harry. Il ne faisait confiance à personne, et ses émotions étaient maladives. Il n'avait jamais été aimé, il ne pouvait donc pas admettre que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui.

Ou alors il y croyait désespéremment. Comme avec Peter.

Peter qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis des années, qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami alors qu'ils s'étaient quittés lorsqu'il avait 11 était incapable d'admettre qu'ils n'étaient plus sur la même longueur d'ondes. Pas étonnant que Peter ne comprenne pas ses crises de colère et de jalousie cachée. C'était effrayant. Pathétique.

D'être ainsi aimé par quelqu'un sans savoir comment lui expliquer que c'est impossible. Que la personne nous fait trop peur pour qu'on ose quelque chose.

Ca, c'était pour Felicia.

Alors on se taisait et on observait la personne se détruire, en silence. On souffrait, en silence. On encaissait.

Parce qu'on devenait incapable de parler. De faire confiance. Parce qu'on en pouvait plus.

Avec stupeur, Felicia réalisa que ce qui se passait entre elle et Harry était en train de la détruire, de modifier son âme pour la noircir.

Elle ferma les yeux, serra violemment les paupières. Déglutit. Tourna sur elle-même, se retourna vers Harry. Le jeune homme la fixait de ce regard glacé, violent qu'il n'avait que lorsque ses émotions étaient violentes.

« Je ne sais pas quel type de personne vous avez rencontré dans votre vie, Harry. Mais sachez que je ne vole pas l'argent des gens. Je travaille pour vous depuis des mois, je fais tout pour être à vos côtés. Et c'est ça que vous pensez de moi?Que je veux vous volez?Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi je faisais ça...»

Les yeux de Felicia étaient désormais glacés tandis qu'Harry avait pali. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, menaçante. Elle le fixa. Puis la colère laissa place à la lassitude et à la tristesse. Lentement, elle secoua la tête, leva les mains en signe d'abandon. Elle le regarda avec déception.

« Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux que je m'en aille. » murmura t-elle en se retournant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Un silence.

Des pas de talons qui claquent.

Des larmes qui coulent des deux côtés.

Puis un cri. Un bras qui tombe sur son épaule. Felicia qui se sent projetée contre un mur.

« S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait...» murmura Harry en la saisissant par les épaules, et en la regardant de ses yeux bleus qui semblaient sonder l'univers.

« Harry »Balbultia Felicia, les yeux agrandis par la stupeur et par l'émotion.

« S'il vous plait, ne partez pas... » S'exclama Harry, les yeux suppliants. « Menken et ses hommes veulent me mettre à la porte et je n'ai personne pour me soutenir...Peter a choisi de rejoindre Gwen en Angleterre... Mon père est mort...Je n'ai personne, personne à part vous... »

« Je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression d'être plus qu'une assistante, Harry » Répondit lentement Felicia, le dévisageant.

Un silence.

« Vous êtes étonnante, Felicia. Vous arrivez à rester droite et honnête dans un monde qui n'est que mensonge et pourriture. Vous restez auprès de moi alors que je ne le mérite pas. Vous pourriez trouver mieux. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que je ne vous approche pas. Votre droiture me fait peur »Murmura Harry.

Un femme qui dévisage un homme dans une ambiance pesante.

«Alors qu'est-ce que je fais?Je pars ? »Répondit finalement Felicia, d'une voix brisée.

« Je ne veux pas que vous partiez. »

« Vous êtes présente depuis le début, malgré que je sois moi... » dit le jeune homme d'un air désabusé. «Je suis incapable de m'en rendre compte et de le voir et de vous remercier pour ça parce que je ne sais pas voir ce qu'il y a autour de moi. Vous êtes meilleure que moi, Felicia. Vous avez compris le sens de la vie, vous aimez les gens pour eux et pas pour leur argent. Vous devriez partir d'ici. Ne détruisez pas votre vie pour des histoires d'argent et de pouvoir qui ne vous mèneront à rien. »

« Ne détruisez pas votre vie pour moi. »

Felicia le dévisagea longuement. Puis un sourire tristement railleur vint s'étaler sur ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi vous ne partez pas?Rien ne vous retient ici. »

La jeune femme regarda le vide, les larmes aux yeux, un air songeur sur le visage.

« Vous ne changerez pas votre vie ni les gens, Harry. Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre les gens qui ne vous aiment pas sans que vous sachiez ce que vous avez fait... Certaines personnes sont juste mauvaises. Si vous faites vos choix en fonction d'elles, vous allez vous détruire. Vous allez perdre une vie entière, alors qu'il y a tant de choses à faire... »

Harry la regarda. Ses mains tremblèrent. Puis il éclata en sanglots.

Felicia, sans savoir ce qui la guidait, le prit dans ses bras.

Et cette fois, elle ne partit pas.

« Restez avec moi. »Murmura Harry, le nez enfoui dans les cheveux bruns de la jeune femme.

Felicia déglutit, et s'armant de courage devant cet homme qui lui faisait perdre ses moyens, elle murmura :

«D'accord... »

Harry redressa la tête, et eut un immense sourire. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa comme jamais on ne l'avait embrassée.

Ils ne se quittèrent plus.

Felicia était celle qui maintenait Harry à flot, et Harry était celui qui illuminait sa vie.

C'était logique.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ensemble. Toujours._

Cet OS peut se lire comme un prolongement d' _Un peu d'Amour:)_

Et vous pouvez écouter la chanson _Give me Love_ en même temps que votre lecture...

Felicia contemplait le soleil couchant en souriant. Ses cheveux volaient dans la douce brise du vent et ses yeux pensifs fixaient la plage et le bleu de l'océan.

Son sourire s'élargit lorsque deux mains vinrent se poser sur ses épaules et qu'un nez vint se loger sans aucune gêne dans ses cheveux.

« Harry » Murmura t-elle avec amusement, faussement exaspérée.

Son mari sourit et plaça ses bras autour de son corps.

Felicia ferma les yeux et se remémora tout le parcours qu'ils avaient accompli ensemble.

La discussion qui les avait réunis, violente et brutale.

Leurs débuts, passionnés et incertains.

Leurs moments de joie et de bonheur, lumineux et éclatants.

Les crises. La dépression d'Harry. Son goût pour l'alcool. La rage de Felicia face à la situation.

Les cris. Les pleurs. Les réconciliations.

Les moments de lassitude où on a envie de tout laisser tomber. Et où on se dit que c'est lâche, qu'on n'en a pas le droit. Qu'il faut continuer.

Les paroles rassurantes de Felicia pour convaincre Harry qu'elle ne le quitterait pas.

Ses yeux bleus océans et ses sourires éclatants...

Leurs deux enfants, nés avec les années, Jade et Ryan, l'une aussi brune que sa mère et l'un aussi blond que son père.

Des caractères bien affirmés déjà. Il fallait voir comment ils se disputaient et argumentaient l'un contre l'autre, du haut de leur jeune âge !

Mais les deux enfants étaient également inséparables.

Felicia rouvrit les yeux et vit son mari la fixer avec inquiètude. Elle se dit qu'il avait toujours l'essence de l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse, malgré les années.

Ces années qui les avait rapprochés.

« Ca va ? »

Felicia eut un instant de songe avant de sourire lumineusement en voyant ses deux enfants courir vers eux depuis la plage.

Ils avaient construit un magnifique château de sable.

« Ca va très bien. »Murmura t-elle avec émotion.

Harry ne répondit rien mais la serra contre lui.

Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour survivre. Pour vivre. Pour continuer.

Pour être heureux.

Alors ils se soutenaient, dans les épreuves comme dans le bonheur.

Malgré la fatigue, la lassitude et les pleurs.

Parce qu'au bout de ce tunnel sans fin les attendait les sourires, les rires et la joie.

Et que ça en valait la peine.


End file.
